


Elf

by Aire_Writes



Series: 12 days of Christmas [3]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aire_Writes/pseuds/Aire_Writes
Summary: Lena just got off work from a charity event, McCree just came from Mercys party, piss drunk. Mistakes her for Santa’s helper- Lena laughs it off and walks him to her flat so he can sleep it off on her couch.





	Elf

The weather was picking up, mountains of snow had formed around cars and the wind was so harsh Lena felt like it could shred off the first layer of her skin. Quickly she ran from corner to corner trying her best to hide when the wind picked up. The storm wasn’t supposed to come in until early in the morning, in hindsight, she still should have grabbed her heavy jacket. 

She wanted to make it to Angela’s party, but work called her in, Santa always needs more elves! The bells at the ends of her skirt jingled and jangled as she ran as fast as she could from the wind. Try as she might, she’ll never be that fast, especially since she landed face first into a pile of snow. Sitting up and brushing the fresh powered off herself, she looked to see what made her trip. It was one hell of a surprise when she saw an arm coming out of the snow grabbing her ankle!! 

“OH MY GOD, HOLD ON I’LL GET YOU OUT IN JUST A TICK!” She yelled and began digging into the mountain of snow.  
She was expecting to see a blue face, frozen in fear or something, NOT, a grumpy looking upside down, cowboy.

“McCree, what are you doin-?!”  
“Take me to San’a.” He said similar to that of a pouting child.  
“What?”  
“Ye’r San’s elf ain’tch ya’? Take me to ‘em, I gotta whole list ‘f stuff he needs to know!” He cupped both of her cheeks in his hands, the metal of his prosthetic was so cold it was painful. 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh, the warmth of his other hand and the slight red tint on his face meant he hadn’t been hidden in the snow for long.   
“Alright-” Grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up- “ time to go.” and placing it around her neck she lead McCree back home to her flat. 

The entire way there all he talked about was his Christmas list, a few things for him, a few things for Gabriel, she might steal a thing or two from his list and put it onto hers for Gabe. He’s such a tough man to shop for sometimes. She also tucked away some ideas to get McCree at the same time and a few to send to Gabe, a mischievous grin forced its way onto her face. 

“How much further?” The alcohol on his breath was ungodly strong.  
“Right there, on the corner.” She pointed, he giggled. “Didn’t you go to Angies tonight? I thought she only ever had a few bottles of wine?”  
“She sent a message out, sayin’ ta brin’ w’ever we wanted. Now, I think-” He said and stumbled, had it not been for Lena he would have fallen right back into a pile of snow.   
“An’-an’an’ I think, SOME people went a bit overboard.” The way he emphasized “some people” made her laugh.

Lena leaned him against a wall while she fished for her keys, guiding him in was easier now that he could use the wall to help keep himself balanced. Opening the door to her flat was amazing, a day full of screaming and fussing children could really tire someone out. Being welcome with a wall of warmth and the scent of snickerdoodle cookies perked both Jesse and Lean right up. Almost instantly they were in the kitchen staring at Emily's back.

Lena put a finger to her lips indicating to McCree to stay silent as she snuck up behind her girlfriend. Quietly she tiptoed around the counter, slowly lowered her hands to Emily’s lower back, and-  
“GOTTCH YA!”  
Lena and McCree both yelped in surprise when Emily turned around with a can of silly string and began spraying it directly onto Lena’s face. With a huge smile on her face, she turned to McCree and began spraying him too. Laughter bounced off the kitchen walls as Lena and Emily cleaned the string up, it erupted when McCree fell flat on his ass when he tried to help. He opted to just cover his eyes with the nearest clump of string, laying on his back, and trying to fall asleep.

“Okay, I think it’s time for you-” Said Lena dragging McCree’s body across the tiled floor. “-to go to bed!” Emily rushed over after throwing away the last of silly string away and grabbed McCree by the ankles.

This wasn’t the first time one of them had scraped him off the streets reeking of alcohol. For a while they felt like taking walks near his favorite bars to make sure he was okay. Taking him to AA meeting helped for a bit, but old habits die hard. Lena ended up asking the bars to go easier on serving him, to which they all happily agreed to. Everyone in the community loved McCree, he was a good man with a sweet but tattered heart. 

Coming from a family that abandoned him for being, well, himself, and growing up on the streets, getting involved with gangs, while hiding his identity took a toll on his mental health. Had it not been for Ana, he might have been killed by now. He was still looking over his shoulder to make sure one of the few remaining members of his old gang, the Deadlocks, hadn’t found him and followed him home. He felt at times he just wanted them to find him, so he can take them out himself or so they could just end it all. Most of the time he landed somewhere in between and started drinking.

Ana, Angila, and Genji finally got him to go to therapy, after that he started improving, it wasn’t instant, but it was helping him little by little. After Ana introduced him to a private detective, oh boy, things really got better.They got better when he and the detective started dating, yep, Gabriel was one hell of a gentleman and McCree just fell head over heels for him, and as for the remaining Deadlock gang, that's a story for another day. Ever since Gabriel showed up in his life, McCree was just so much happier.

 

“Alright, Jess, here you go.” Lena whispered gently placing a blanket across his sleeping form.  
The girls smiled at each other and walked off to their own bedroom, they’d message Gabriel in the morning to take McCree home, it was too late by now.

 

Softer than snow flurry light began peeking in through the curtains, the wind gently whistled against the flat, and McCree honestly could not have been more annoyed at it all. He hadn’t felt this hungover in forever, and holy shit, it fucking sucked.

It was about 5:20 a.m. when he finally peeled himself off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He snagged a glass from the cabinet and filled it from the tap before pulling out his phone and double checking his messages.

Whelp

There's a dick pic from a strange number, time to delete that. 

A few drunk texts to his friends and a few from them, they were all surprisingly equally as drunk? 

Checking Facebook he choked on his water, someone snapped a picture of Angela climbing on top of her coffee table with two bottles of vodka, was.. was Moria in the background??!

“Holy shit…” he let out a huff of laughter and shook his head. “I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it.” He scrolled through the rest of the pictures, trying to remember anything that happened last night. Lucio seemed to have been the only one that was sober enough to take pictures, but not enough to think twice about some. So far his favorite was Angela dipping Moria and kissing her while holding a bottle of vodka in the air, the best part about that was the fact that it was still full, with no cap on it, and Moria’s face when she realized that. The next picture had McCree trying desperately to muffle his laughter, Angelia let Moria just fall and poured the drink on herself, good thing it was the cheap stuff, but holy shit Angela. 

After scrolling thought about half the album McCree set his glass in the sink and headed out. He sent himself a reminder to thank Lena and Emily for taking care of him, and also explain that he went to a party, not a bar. Maybe he already did, oh well, he’ll figure it out later, it’s time to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr https://abo-watch.tumblr.com !


End file.
